


Coffee Mugs & Puppies

by allthempickles



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dogs, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is taking care of Mikey's dog while he's away. Frank shows up. It's all very cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Mugs & Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written frerard before, & this is also the longest fic I've ever written. I can't tell if this is good or just super cringey. ANyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Prompt: "hi sorry I live below you and I hear your dog running around and barking all the time and— no no it’s fine I was just hoping maybe I could pet it? au"
> 
> The prompt is from here: http://auseverywhere.tumblr.com/post/104225759502/some-aus
> 
> i'd like to dedicate this to my baegel. *wink wonk*

Gerard was taking a break from writing and making himself coffee when the doorbell rang. Piglet began to bark excitedly at the door, glancing back at Gerard occasionally.  Letting out a sigh, he set down his mug to go answer the door.

As he walked to the door, he wondered who it could be. Mikey wasn't supposed to be back from his trip yet, was he? No, Gerard wasn’t that spacey. He glanced down at the little yapping dog before opening the door.

A man Gerard vaguely recognized was stood outside. Maybe he was one of his neighbors? Gerard rarely left his apartment.

The man was short. Shorter than Gerard. He had dark hair, and some of it curled over the side of his face. Hazel eyes were accentuated by a thin line of eyeliner. He had quite a handsome face.

Okay, he was attractive. And he was wearing a dark green shirt that looked really good on him. Huh.

Gerard realized maybe he should say something. Staring hadn't proven to be an effective form of communication for him in the past.

"Uh, hello?" Why was he here?

"Hi." The man beamed at Gerard, then down at Piglet.

"Can I help you?" Was that rude? He hoped it didn't sound rude.

"Hi, no, yeah, it's just, I live downstairs, right below you." What? "I heard your dog barking an-"

"Oh, god I'm sorry. I'm just watching her for my brother while he's away I hope it didn't bother you." Shit. What if he told the landlord? Were they allowed pets here? Gerard didn't remember. 

"No, no." The man was smiling reassuringly. He smiled a lot. Why was he so happy? "I just wanted to ask... can I pet your dog?"

"What." Before Gerard could say anything else the man was sitting on the floor with an armful of excited dog.

"Oh. Okay.” Gerard paused, “Sure?"

Gerard went back to the kitchen to get his coffee. Fuck if he was going to do anything without his coffee. Then he walked back out into the hall to watch the man. Now the man was distracted, he could take a better look at him. He had tattoos on his hands and up his arms. God that was attractive. He even had one or two tattoos on his neck from what Gerard could see. There were holes ripped at the knees of his jeans. Okay, hot punk dude sitting in his hallway. Gerard could deal.

Hot punk dude was talking to Piglet excitedly and rubbing her belly. His smile was even bigger than before if possible, and it made him look like a little kid, so thrilled at being able to play with the dog. It was completely adorable. Okay, so **cute** hot punk dude sitting in his hallway. Gerard could deal. 

But now Gerard was feeling a little awkward. Cute hot punk dude was still sitting on his floor, in the hallway, and Gerard didn't know what to do. If only Mikey was here. He would know what to do Gee was sure of it. But, this all happened because Gerard was watching Mikey’s dog. Mikey, who was not here right now.  And Cute hot punk dude is sitting on the floor in the hallway in Gerard Way's apartment.

"Uh-uhm." Gerard stuttered. "Do you uh... do you want some coffee?" Fuck, he sounded a lot less confident than he wanted to.

Cute hot punk dude looked up at him, redirecting his blinding smile at Gerard. Fuck.

“Sure. I love coffee.” His smile faltered. “Wait, am I making you uncomfortable? I’m sorry. I’m weirding you out.”

“Uh, no it’s fine.” Gerard mumbled back, making an escape to the kitchen. Coffee.

Moments later Cute hot punk dude trails after, holding Piglet. He extends one hand to Gerard. “I’m Frank Iero. I live downstairs.” Gerard stares at his hand for a moment before reaching out and shaking it.

“I’m Gerard.”

Frank. Frank the cute, hot, punk dude.

“Uh.” Gerard quickly turned around to pour Frank some coffee, not knowing what to do with his hands.

He turned around to hand the mug to Frank, who was setting Piglet down. He stood back up, a little too close to Gerard. Reaching out, he took the mug from Gerard, lightly brushing their fingers together. Gee’s breath caught for a moment and Frank smiled at Gerard before stepping back again.

Frank took a sip from the mug. “Huh. I expected to meet a cute pupp,y but meeting a cute guy too was a surprise.”

Gerard felt his cheeks flush.

“Uh. Do I- I mean, I. Uh-“ 

“Oh god.” Frank said,  covering his face with his hands for a moment. “Sorry, uh… yeah. I’ll stop.” Now Frank looked sort of embarrassed. Gerard was the one who should be embarrassed. A cute guy just flirted with him and he completely botched it. 

“Maybe, I should go? Sorry. I kinda barged in here.” He set his mug down, sighing.

“No that’s okay.” Gerard said. It came out quieter than he wanted, and Frank was already heading towards the door. Shit.

“Wait!” Gerard ran after Frank. A cute guy who came up to Gerard’s apartment just to pet his dog? Gerard needed more of this adorable little dude in his life.

Frank turned around, a confused expression on his face. Quickly, Gerard darted in and kissed Frank on the cheek. The smile was back. He grabbed Frank’s hands, then pecked him again on the nose. Frank was blushing, and Gerard would bet anything he was too.

“I really don’t mind. I mean… you can come up any time. I think you’re pretty cute too. We can have coffee?" 

“Yeah.” Frank squeezed Gerard’s hands a bit before letting go and walking down the hall, smiling at his shoes.

Gerard watched him for a moment, then closed the door. Leaning back against it, he stopped to think for a moment. Maybe Gerard actually had a chance with someone. Frank, with the tattoos and the pretty eyes. Who liked dogs, and coffee. Gerard could deal.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! advice on how to improve my writing is BEYOND welcome. thanks <3


End file.
